


Valentine's Day Event 2021 - Collection of Valentine's Oneshots

by chibisgotovalhalla



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Collection of short stories, Cuddlefic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Twins, tumblr event, valentines day collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibisgotovalhalla/pseuds/chibisgotovalhalla
Summary: A collection of Valentine's Day 2021 one shots written as part of an event I did on Tumblr. It features different little oneshots of various content from smut to angst to humour and cuddlefics. Read note on each short for summary. I hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: Athelstan & Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> Candy Hearts - Arriving home after being away for a few weeks, Hvitserk wants to eat your pussy like a candy heart.

You stepped through the door of the apartment and straight into his arms. Hvitserk caught you up in his muscular arms and spun you, dropped you back down to your feet. He bent his head and kissed you hard.

'I've fucking missed you so much,' he declared. Pulling away and looking down at you like something to eat.

You kicked the door closed behind you. 'I didn't think I'd get back for today. My flight got delayed like three times. And it's Valentine's.'

'Well you're here now,' he said, coming in for another deep kiss. 'Happy Valentine's, babe.' His massive hands encircled your waist as he towered above you. Your hands reached up for a firm hold on that broad chest.

You pulled away somewhat breathless. 'I'll get my bags in and take off my jacket.'

A devious grin yanked the corners of his mouth wide. 'Fuck your bags. They can wait. And this jacket?'

He unzipped your coat and peeled it off your body in one smooth movement. It hit the floor in a puddle of leather, zips clattering off the wooden floorboards. 'Fuck your jacket.'

You both chuckled at one another, a grin spreading across your own lips as you knew what this meant. He cupped your face, his hands warm and masterful tilting your head up to look at him. Your teeth tugged on your bottom lip.

'And what about me?'

'You... I want to eat that little pussy of yours like a candy heart.'

Hvitserk reached down to grab the backs of your thighs under your ass. Your hands travelled up his chest and hooked around his neck as he lifted your legs around his waist.

He didn't see his way to bedroom. You crashed through the apartment, eyes closed, tongues exploring one another's mouths. You came up for breath when you felt the cool sheets press against your back. Hvitserk's weight bore down on you comforting and welcome, but was gone in a flash.

So were your panties. His hands shot up your skirt and pulled them free. You worked with him, lifting your hips so he could pull them clean off. The pink material of your skirt billowed up and he pressed your thighs wide.

The last thing you saw was Hvitserk's wide, shit-eating grin before his head bent to work.

Hvitserk took no prisoners. He sucked your clit between soft eager lips, tugging the tiniest amount as he pulled back. Your neck arched and your hips came up. He slammed them back down into the bed and shot you a look over the top of your pelvis. 'Don't you fucking move.'

He did it again and again, drawing your clit between his lips like a lolly, tongue swirling before pulling back. Your throbbing little pearl swelled with the warm wetness of his lips.

You'd been gone two weeks without Hvitserk keeping your pussy warm. Hvitserk felt the tension in your belly and knew you were ready to cum. He dialled back his efforts, pulling away to fire you another devilsh grin.

Looking back down at your slick pussy, he licked his lips and traced a finger down the centre of your folds. Your breath eased but your walls contracted, eager for one of his long fingers.

Hvitserk knew exactly what you wanted. He eased two fingers in, slow and steady, as far as he could reach. Your walls clamped around them as he twisted his wrist, screwing you with his hand. He spread the fingers wide as he withdrew and you moaned, not wanting to let him go.

He stroked his fingers through your folds. They slicked your clit, then drew back down to your entrance, thumbing circles in your juices.

Your head came up to watch him, your fingers wound into his long braids. 'Did you miss me?'

His eyes sparkled. 'Stupid fucking question.'

His head dipped down. Two fingers of one hand parted your folds so his tongue could reached deep to his sweet treat. The fingers of his other hand circled your clit.

The effect was a jolt of electricity down your spine. Your back arched and hips bucked against his face, causing him to pin you down again. His tongue lapped, first tracing your outer folds and then dipping deep inside you, then swirling around your clit. He suckled your folds, tracing upwards with his tongue. His circling thumb on your pearl replaced by his lips brought you over the edge.

Hvitserk lapped your juices like a starved man. Your whole body trembled with aftershocks as you bunched your fists in his braids. Hvitserk's tongue worked you until you lay still and the shaking in your hips stopped. He emerged to wipe his mouth with an obscene sweep of his hand.

You lay limp as he crawled up the bed and settled his weight on top of you. You felt the heat between your bodies deep in your loins.

Hvitserk reached under the bed and came up with a heart-shaped chocolate box with your name on it. You smiled, surprised he'd remembered a gift. Your fingers plucked open the bow and slid off the box lid to reveal the little luxury chocolates.

'You get the first one,' you said. 'For giving me such a warm welcome home.'

'Nuh-uh,' he replied, scooping up the box and shoving it aside. 'You can eat once I'm finished with you.'


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you enlist the help Ubbe to plan a surprise for V-Day, Hvitserk thinks you're taking off with his brother. And that makes him mad.

The second-eldest son of Mr Lothbrok worked behind the car garage. You had no trouble recognising the bundle of dark blonde braids that hung mid-way down his back. Ubbe wore a red plaid shirt and faded blue jeans. From behind, he could be mistaken for his father, the legendary biker, Ragnar.

You approached him with an obvious footfall, but he didn't notice you until you tugged on his sleeve. Ubbe spun, his brows knitted and confusion squinted his eyes. 'What do you want?' he asked, polishing a shiny chrome bike mirror with hawkish eyes trained on you.

'You're Hvitserk's big brother?' you asked, and he nodded. Not a man of many words, then. 'Would you do something for me? It's a special day this Sunday, isn't it?'

Ubbe shot you a blank glare. 'Is it?'

'Yes... It's Valentine's Day.'

Ubbe remained oblivious. He polished the new mirror for his bike with an automatic motion. You had the feeling he devoted all his attention to figuring out who you were and why you bothered him.

'Okay,' you said, flustered. 'Well, this coming Sunday is Valentine's Day, in case you didn't know. And I wanted to plan something special for your brother, Hvitserk. You know, something that might get him to notice me.'

Ubbe's expression didn't change. 'You only need a pair of breasts to get him to notice you.'

Annoyed and self-conscious, you pulled the open flaps of your jacket tighter around you. You cleared your throat, trying to blow that comment off.

'Nice. Well, I would like to plan something for him. Something special. And I need the help of someone who knows him. He talks about you a lot. Do you think you could... say.... help me out?'

Ubbe's brows raised and he nodded, eyes turned up to the sky and bottom lip pouting. 'I suppose so. I'll have a think about it. Come by here tomorrow and I'll have something worked out.'

***

Hvitserk followed you from a safe distance. He wondered why you'd be so walking by the garage, in this scummy part of town. But he found his answer when you approached his big brother. It popped his bubble seeing you so familiar with Ubbe. Tugging his sleeve and engaging conversation, Hvitserk's face fell.

'Fuck, is she asking him out?'

Hvitserk snuck through the garage, stepping over bike parts and tools in his new Converse. His baggy black pants and khaki tank top melded into the shadows behind the roller door. He listened hard and heard Ubbe invite you over tomorrow.

'Shit!' he whispered. 'If I'm going to plan something for V-Day I'd better work fast.'

Wednesday came and Hvitserk thought of a few things to do on Valentine's Day. If he was going to ask you out, he was going to have options. For once in his life he was going to be a more attractive option than Ubbe.

Ubbe got all the good chicks. Hvitserk was only ever left with his sloppies.

He went around town spotting restaurants. At his favourite sushi joint, he saw you coming out the door with Ubbe. You were both laughing. Hvitserk had never been so furious. To make things worse, there were no reservations at any of the joints in town.

On Thursday, Hvitserk went to check out something he thought you'd like - extreme sports. The paintballing venue was all booked up, as was the axe throwing place that opened up by that new sports bar. Go carting was still a viable option, but when he got there, he found you stepping out of Ubbe's truck.

'Fuck! Why is he doing this?'

Friday morning, Hvitserk found you at the garage again hanging around Ubbe. And that same night he saw you together in the bar. No matter where he turned, he couldn't escape seeing the two of you together. And no matter where he went, the venues had all been all booked up.

In a desperate attempt to impress you, Hvitserk thought he'd cook a meal. Something that you both shared was a gluttonous love of food.

On Saturday morning he scoured internet recipes, and that afternoon he hit the grocery store. He grabbed a hand basket on the way through the door and headed for the fresh produce.

Low and behold, you were down that isle giggling at inappropriate-shaped vegetables with Ubbe.

It was the last straw. Hvitserk dropped the basket in the middle of the isle and stormed out.

He should have recognised that red pick-up truck when he parked his VW. He walked over to it and kicked a bald tire, setting off the alarm.

Hvitserk paced like a caged tiger, waiting for his brother to emerge. The longer he stood there the angrier he got.

'Can't he hear his own fucking truck shrieking? Fucking dick!'

You both came out of the supermarket carrying grocery bags and Hvitserk made a B-line for his brother.

'What the fuck are doing, taking my fucking girl!' Hvitserk shoved Ubbe hard in the chest, getting up in his face, spoiling for a fight. Ubbe retaliated and shoved Hvitserk back who pulled a fist ready to punch his lights out.

You appeared in front of him, hands on Hvitserk's broad chest, holding him back. 'Hvit, what the hell? Why are you railing on your brother?'

'He's trying to take you away from me, like he does with every fucking chick I like.'

You looked over your shoulder and Ubbe grinned at you. You let Hvitserk go and suppressed a laugh. 'Perhaps it's time we came clean about what we've been doing. But only if you promise to still act surprised tomorrow.'


	3. Brains Over Bjorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Bjorn Ironside wishes to make the most famous shieldmaiden in Norway, Y/N, his wife. When he states his accolades in the hall, Y/N refuses and chooses Ivar instead.

Men and women erupted into applause as you entered the Great Hall of Kattegat. They cheered and chanted your name. They stepped aside you could pass through the crowd. Your company of shieldmaidens followed, now all famous women after fighting alongside you.

You approached the throne of Bjorn Ironside, who'd recently become king. The second was throne was empty - Bjorn had not yet chosen a wife, but rumour had it that he wanted to propose to you.

Bjorn's younger brothers were at the front of the crowd. Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd stood near their brother. Ivar sat on a low seat watching you with hawkish eyes. You had something special planned for him, but his brother demanded your attention.

'Y/N, I see you have returned from battle. Congratulations on completing the mission I sent you on.'

You bowed before your king. 'Thank you, King Bjorn. Our mission was a great success.'

'And you of course returned all my ships and brought them laden with treasure?'

'Yes, my lord Bjorn. Great riches far greater than even you could imagine.'

'Then we will all drink to your name!' Bjorn called a toast and the celebrations began.

The night passed in a blur of people offering you drinks and listening to your stories. It was well after the moon climbed to its highest when Bjorn called a halt to the proceedings.

'As you all know, I am looking to for a wife.'

The hall was silent as Bjorn spoke. People gathered around to see who he would choose, all eager and ready for the revelation.

'And there is no other woman in this kingdom who I would like to marry than Y/N.'

You swallowed hard as hundreds of eyes turned to gawp at you. You stood a little straighter, shoulders back and head held high.

'Tales of Y/N's bravery and fame surpass those even of my mother Lagertha. So it is only right that such a woman should marry me.' Bjorn stood from his throne and made his way through the crowd to you. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. 'I am the oldest son of Ragnar Lothbrok, his most legitimate heir. I have raided in such wonderful places as Frankia, Iberia, and of course England. When I was a young man, my father prophesied that no blade or spear would ever touch me. I am stronger than all other warriors. I am more powerful than all other Viking rulers.

'So, Y/N, do you accept my marriage proposal?'

You smiled at Bjorn. It was a very tempting offer, for you could not refute the claims that he made. Bjorn Ironside was a great man, a great warrior, and a great king.

Circling him in the clearing made by the spectators, you looked him up and down as if he were a slave at market. He was tall, strong, and very handsome. Those distinct ashen braids that hung to his waist. His broad shoulders and strong arms. His accolades which were aplenty. Not to mention the fact that your fame had grown to the point that only a son of Ragnar would make you a worthy husband.

You then inspected a few of the other prized warriors in the Hall, stopping by each of the sons of Ragnar. You lingered before Ivar. Though his eyes were dark, expecting rejection, they still plead with you.

You gave Ivar no sign of how you felt. Though you wanted to swoop down and kiss him until the darkness left his glare, there was also ritual. You had to follow the pomp and protocol already set out by Bjorn.

After circling the men in the room you took a firm standing in front of the king. He was cocky and arrogant, already deciding in his head that you wouldn't turn him down.

'King Bjorn,' you began. 'I am honoured by your marriage proposal. That such a great king would choose me over all the other women is both flattering and humbling. You speak the truth. You are bold and strong in battle. Odin's luck is always on your side, and there is no opponent who could strike you down. You are an accomplished traveller. You have been to the ends of the earth and have seen many wonderful places. And I foresee you will have many sons who will also be great men.'

You paused for dramatic effect. Side-eyeing Ivar, you saw his crushing grip on his crutch. His head hung and brows knitted as he waited to take the blow of crushing news.

'And yet, I find myself wanting more than you, Bjorn Ironside. You may be tall and strong and built like one of the gods. You might be fast and ruthless in battle. You may even be fair and kind as a king. Yet I wish for a husband with more brains than brawn. A husband capable of deep-thinking, planning for every eventuality. A husband whose mind is a brilliant as his saga. And so I refuse you, King Bjorn.'

Gasps and whispers flooded the hall. You turned to the spectators and held up a hand, silencing them.

'But I understand that I must choose a husband. It is past time that I married. And so I give you name of the man I wish to marry.'

You turned and walked over to the Ragnarssons, pacing the line and watching their eyes each light up in turn. Hope which shattered when you stopped before Ivar and held out your hand.

He took it. He sat up straight, an arrogant grin spreading across his full lips.

'Ivar the Boneless, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?'

Ivar speared the sharp end of his crutch into the floorboards and pulled himself up to his feet. Tall and proud, he cupped your cheek with his hand, tracing your lips with his fingers. He had never looked so happy.

'Y/N, the honour is all mine. I would be glad to make you my wife.'


	4. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk is pissed that Ubbe is banging his girl before he's even had chance to introduce them. But when Y/N walks in, he realises he's seeing double...

Hvitserk's key slid in the door and turned with ease. His arms were laden with Chinese takeout boxes, his nose full of the sweet spiced scent of hoisin. He stepped into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him.

From down the hall, baited gasps and moans filled the air. Another scent came, one that he would recognise anywhere, the scent of Y/N's pussy.

'Fuck, you could've waited for me.'

Assuming he'd been gone so long fetching the takeout that Y/N had started without him, he headed to the kitchen. The sight of the beautiful round ass bouncing in time to her gasps and grunts stopped him in his tracks.

Below her, his elder brother clutched on to her hips hissing pleasure through his teeth.

Hvitserk dropped the takeaway. Noodles and sauce coated the floor, walls and open bedroom door. This drew the attention of the lovers who, caught in the act whipped around at the noise.

Ubbe looked not even a little startled to see his brother stood in the bedroom doorway. The girl on his cock clutched for a sheet to hide her breasts.

'Brother, you're back.' Ubbe grinned as if this was the most casual situation in the world.

Under usual circumstances, when some pre-agreement happened, Hvitserk wouldn't give two hoots. All but a few of his girlfriends had found their way into Ubbe's bed, and vice-versa. But, shit. Hvitserk hadn't even had chance to introduce these two.

'What the fuck, bro? You work fast. I mean, shit. I only met Y/N last night, and I'm gone half an hour to fetch some eats. When I text you to say come and meet her, I didn't mean with your dick.'

The couple on the bed stared at Hvitserk, confused.

'That it, neither of you got anything to say? Fucking typical.'

Ubbe dragged himself up on his elbows. 'Excuse me, darlin',' he said, easing the girl off his dick and covering himself up with a fistful of sheet.

'Hvit, I'm sorry, bro. When I got here she was waiting outside. Didn't seem to know where she was so I let her in with my key. We got talking and ended up in here.'

Hvitserk shot a shocked-hurt look at the girl. 'How could you not know where you were, you spent all night here.'

'I-I don't know what you mean. I've never been here before. I've never met you. I was coming here to meet someone else when this guy let me in.'

Hvitserk's fingers laced behind his head as he shook it. 'Am I that forgettable, or did I fuck you into amnesia?'

'There's no need to be rude,' the girl snapped, getting up from the bed and bending to pick up her scattered clothes. 'I have never seen you before in my life, and there's no way I spent last night with you.'

Ubbe looked between the two, even more confused. 'Little brother, is everything alright? The chick is saying she ain't yours and she's never seen you before.'

Close to hitting the roof Hvitserk balled his fists and grunted out his frustration. 'Fuck... you... both.'

The front door swung open and Y/N walked in, flustered from a brisk jog up the stairs to the apartment. 'Did you know your lift is out?' she said, eyeing the takeout on the floor. 'Oh no, what happened here? Is that lunch?'

Hvitserk's jaw dropped to the floor. 'Y/N?' He looked between the girl in the bedroom and you at the door. Seeing double. Had he taken something and forgotten about it? 'What's going on?'

'I was setting up in the kitchen and I noticed you were out of soy sauce. I tried to text you to remind you get some, but after I called my sister my battery died.'

'Your sister?'

The girl from the bedroom poked her head out into the hallway, careful not to splatter herself in takeout. 'Y/N? Thank God you're here. Things have gotten a little crazy.'

Y/N saw her sister naked, followed by naked Ubbe, and shook her head laughing. 'Sis, you work quick.'

'Sis?' Hvitserk repeated. 'This is your sister?'

Y/N laughed. 'Yeah, I told you I was going to invite her. I guess I forgot to tell you we're twins.'

Hvitserk shot Ubbe a look and the pair of them grinned at one another.

'Twins, eh? Well since we don't have any takeaway, I guess we could find something else to pass the time.'


	5. As Long as You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar notices a change in Athelstan's behaviour. When he confronts him, he realises his friend really needs a cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all the lonely hearts out there who just need a cuddle.

Sea grey eyes fell on the form of one he used to own but who he now called a friend. Life had changed in inexplicable ways since the tiny slip of a priest had fallen into his hands.

Farmer. Explorer. Earl. Ragnar owed it all to the little Saxon priest, and he'd given Athelstan a good life because of it. Free now to do whatever he wanted, and yet he'd chosen to follow the old boar.

Ragnar's head tilted like an inquisitive Raven's. Not a Saxon any more. One of them. He spoke like they did, and acted like them. He even looked Viking now, with waves of brown hair brushing the collar of his tunic. A full beard graced his chin. Athelstan had even bulked up a little, Ragnar thought. It was thanks to battle training and hard labour.

He watched his friend from the shadows of the Great Hall. Athelstan had not been himself lately. Usually bright-eyed and eager to learn, Ragnar had noticed a distinct sag to his shoulders. There was an unwillingness to socialise in the Hall. He kept to himself far too much these days, and it worried Ragnar.

He stepped into the light and crossed the Hall, to where Athelstan sat polishing a gold necklace. It was part of Ragnar's haul of treasure, brought back from the kingdom of Wessex in recent months. Athelstan made it his duty to clean and maintain Ragnar's treasury, and Ragnar allowed it. There were far more important things for Ragnar to do these days.

Ragnar poured two cups of ale and sat opposite Athelstan. He proffered one of the cups. The other man didn't reach out for it until Ragnar flashed him a toothy grin. Athelstan smiled and nodded, putting his work aside and taking the cup.

'Why are you out here so late doing this?' Ragnar asked, gesturing to the work with a flick of his long fingers.

'I have nothing else to do, and I cannot sleep. It helps me to relax.'

Unsure of how to respond, Ragnar sniffed and looked deep into his ale cup. 'I want to talk to you.'

'Has something happened?'

'You tell me.'

Dark brows pinched as Athelstan's blue eyes creased. 'I don't know what you mean. If I have done something, you should tell me.'

'You've done nothing wrong.' Ragnar's low voice was confidential but easy. 'I have noticed there's something up with you lately. You are quiet, more reserved than usual. Is something bothering you, Athelstan?'

'It's nothing, Ragnar. It's not important enough to bother you with.' Athelstan lifted his cup to his lips and took a long, deep drink. When he placed the cup down, he glanced at Ragnar. His blue eyes betrayed him.

Ragnar saw tears form in the corners of his friend's eyes. He put down his cup and reached across the table, enclosing both Athelstan's hands in his own. 'Tell me what is bothering you.'

Athelstan shook his head. 'I'm lonely.'

Ragnar didn't respond right away. His intricate mind parsed the two short words. 'How can you be lonely? You have Torstein and me. Lagertha and Bjorn. The other servants look up to you as a hero. Perhaps if you didn't seclude yourself at night, as is your new habit, then you would have more people around you.'

'It's not about having people; you are right, I am surrounded by people. I am not alone, but I am indeed lonely. You don't understand.'

Attempting to fathom the inner workings of Athelstan's mind, Ragnar's eyes narrowed. 'Then explain it.' His thumb made instinctive circles on the back of Athelstan's hand as he felt the other man relax.

'Well, you have Lagertha. Torstein and Floki and all the other warriors have no shortage of companions. Even young Bjorn is getting friendly with the girls.'

'Ah, you want a woman. Why don't you go and get yourself one?' Ragnar's eyes twinkled at the idea of Athelstan behaving like a man for once.

'I don't mean for sex, Ragnar. I mean the other things women bring: love, companionship. What I mean is, when I lay in bed at night I am lonely because there is no one there beside me.'

Ragnar's eyes narrowed fully to slits. 'You're talking about cuddling?'

Athelstan's cheeks flushed as he nodded. 'Yes. As emasculating as that might sound, I wish I had someone to cuddle.'

Ragnar sat back in his seat, dropping Athelstan's hands. A plan formed in his mind which played out in the apparent grin widening his lips.

Without a word, Ragnar stood and circled around the table. Then he sat next to Athelstan, his body wedged tight against him. Ragnar wrapped his muscular arms around Athelstan's and brought him into his broad chest. He settled his friend's head on his shoulder, cradling it with a big hand.

'Ragnar-'

'Hush.' Ragnar had held Athelstan before. By force, the first time, when Athelstan smelled of pigs and incense. Many times since Ragnar had thrown an arm around his shoulders, an act of love or protection. These days Athelstan smelled more familiar. Of fire smoke, ale and roasted meats.

Pressing him to his body, it felt like more than cradling a son or brother. Not quite comparable to a woman, but he felt the flood of love between them. A forbidden love that he couldn't pursue no matter how much he wanted it.

'I am sorry if I have neglected you, my friend. But now I am earl I have to be responsible if I'm to expect support from the people.'

Athelstan's arms tightened around Ragnar's ribs, his grip strong for one so slight. 'You have not neglected me. I understand your duties, and we are both men, after all. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to your position because of me.'

Ragnar snorted, overcome with Athelstan's understanding and concern. He kissed the top of his head, lingering on his rugged scent and soft hair. Then pressed his cheek against him and sighed.

'You can always come to me. Whenever you are lonely, if I am alone, come into my arms. I will hold you for as long as you need.'

'I love you, Ragnar,' Athelstan said in a small voice.

'I love you, Priest.'


	6. From Oleg, With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are invited to Oleg's royal chamber, he greets you with dinner, a special gift, and a proposition.

Kyiv's palace corridors were quiet and deserted as the servant girl led you to the Grand Chamber. She opened the door and stepped aside for you to enter.

You couldn't figure out why Prince Oleg had invited you to his chamber. You swallowed hard, not knowing to expect as you stepped through the door.

The room was bright. Rays of golden light seeped in through the decorative windows high up. The chamber's ceiling was high, accomodating the elevated platform. Oleg sat on a high wooden throne. He smiled down at you as you walked in.

'Y/N, it is a pleasure to welcome you here.'

'Thank you, Prince Oleg. I was not expecting your invitation.'

He rose from his throne in a flair of black-and-gold robes. He took his time descending the platform, eyes drinking you in. 'It is not an issue. You look beautiful, as always, Y/N.'

You blushed. Oleg's eyes were soft and his lips curved up into a slight smile that showed his teeth a little. His neat trimmed beard framed that smile, and his hair tousled his brow.

'Come and sit with me, please.' Oleg motioned to a table laden with candles and flowers. 'I would like you to eat with me.'

'Thank you, Prince Oleg. That is very kind.'

You followed Oleg's lead over the table. There were no servants present, and it surprised you when he pulled out the seat himself and invited you to sit.

Unsure of what to expect, you sat down at the table and noticed the covered silver serving plates. The wonderful smell of a small banquet filled the air.

'My mother once told me that to serve someone else is the greatest act of love,' Oleg said. You watched as he unrolled the cutlery and covered your lap with the napkin. He then served you a small starter, ladling a delicious-smelling soup into the bowl before you.

'You look surprised, my dear,' he said, serving himself and sitting opposite you to the small table.

'I- I didn't expect this, my prince. For what occasion is it served?'

Oleg smiled at your innocence and sat. He motioned for you to begin. 'Does there have to be an occasion for everything? Sometimes, it is most pleasurable to show your adoration of another person.'

'Adoration?' you asked, shocked. How had you earned the adoration of Kyiv's prince?

Oleg didn't respond but grinned. He uncorked the wine and smiled.Reaching across, he filled your glass first, and then his own. 'Cheers,' he said, and you raised your glass in response.

The atmosphere was slightly awkward. Oleg attempted to relax you by asking you questions, first about your family and homeland. When you still seemed a little shy, he changed tactic and talked about art and music.

Relaxing into the conversation, you soon emptied your bowl and Oleg served the next course. Meats and strange-shaped vegetables you'd never seen before. Each course that followed was more delectable than the last, as was the conversation. You both ate, chatted and laughed into your wine.

Finally, Oleg served the dessert. Strange sweets made from chocolate, fruits covered in honey, cream infused with spices.

'Prince Oleg, I appreciate the meal and all the effort you have gone to here. But, please, I ask you what occasion is it for?'

Oleg's eyes sparkled as he rose from the table. He crossed the room to a small wooden chest, opened it and took something out. When he returned, he offered you a small piece of silk tied with a red ribbon.

'What is it?' you asked.

'It's a gift, my dead. Open it.' Oleg didn't return to his seat. He stood over you, watching your nimble fingers pluck the end of the ribbon. It fell open, revealing a white gold necklace encrusted with diamonds.

You gasped, covering your mouth. 'Prince Oleg, I have never seen anything so beautiful.'

It was true, the necklace was the single-most expensive item you had ever seen. 'Is this for me?'

'Let me put it on you.' Oleg lifted the necklace carefully and, circling you, draped it over your shoulders. His hands brushed the back of your neck with purpose as he closed the clasp, sending shivers up your spine.

Looking down at your chest, the necklace glittered like ice on a frozen lake.

'Do you like it, my dear?'

Breathless, you responded. 'It's beautiful.'

'Before you ask the manner of my gift, let me explain. I am advised by my counsel to marry, as I soon will be King of the Rus. I have seen no woman worthy of such an honour. Not until you walked into my palace, Y/N.'

Your mouth hung open a little as you glanced up at him, mystified.

'You do not have to answer me right away. Perhaps we could enjoy a little light entertainment first.'

Oleg clapped his hands, and a door at the back of the room opened. Musicians came in carrying all sorts of flutes and stringed instruments. They settled and began to play. Oleg didn't take his eyes off you. 'You look beautiful tonight, my dear. Have I told you?'

You blushed deep, and a broad smile crossed your lips. 'You have,' you replied in a small voice, as Oleg took your hand and gazed longingly into your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed these Valentine's Day requests. They were really fun to write and I recieved a nice variety of characters and subjects, ancient and modern. Thanks to everyone who requested, and thanks to everyone who read them too!


End file.
